Trippy Pudding
by My Mind is a Nomad
Summary: "Sebastian, wasn't there a camel in here with us earlier?" Ciel asked. "You mean Cordelia? She's in the trunk, my lord."
1. Chapter 1

**Trippy Pudding**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my title as Watson the Wonderful. Deal with it, Larry.**

Ciel Phantomhive's heterochromic eyes snapped open. It was already morning. He figured he had fallen asleep reading, "Fifty Shades of Grell." The young earl rubbed his eyes and walked out into the hallway, not knowing what he was about to get into. He opened the superfancyexpensive door to reveal a fullgrown man wearing a red wig and a funky purple dress.

Ciel had seen some pretty nasty shit in his life, like Sebastian's poledancing or Alois's Sailor Moon cosplay, but this was by far the weirdest thing ever. And the only thing he could say to that was, "Who the fuck are you?"

The man wagged his eyebrows and replied, "You wanna see my ghost hunting truck?"

"No, can you just tell me your-" Before the bluenette could finish his sentence, the man grabbed him and pulled the poor earl outside.

Ciel was flabbergasted. Sitting in front of his ruined garden was a futuristic vehicle covered in neon pink spray paint and orange flowers. If that wasn't strange enough, it read, "THE BATMOBILE," in blood on the hood of the car. The earl stared at it for a good hour and then looked at the man in disgust.

"What the bloody hell is this!? And who are you!?"

The man whistled and said, "That, my boy, is the Batmobile! And we are the Winchesters!" Four people appeared from behind the manlady. There was Sam Winchester in a Velma costume, Jesse from Team Rocket, Grell Sutcliff wearing only an adult diaper, a camel, and Sebastian in a shimmery dress with a cape. That happened to be made of magical ice. Their leader, Dean Winchester, was wearing Daphne cosplay and held a pie flavored lollipop.

Upon the sight of the Winchesters, Ciel crumbled to the floor from the awesomeness. When the miserable earl woke up, his face was smushed in Jesse's breasts and he was wrapped in a blanket. The bluenette jolted up and seethed, "What the bloody hell is this?"

Sebastian patted his master on the back and said, "You fainted and now we're in the batmobile. Remember?"

Just then, Ciel's memories came back and hit him like a demented frisbee. The poor boy began to cry. He glared at the Winchesters and yelled, "I thought that was just a trippy night terror!"

Sam turned around in his seat and smiled sweetly, "Oh Cielly-poo, things will always be trippy in Nomad's crackfics!"

And that's when Grell farted. He seriously farted. And it smelled like a dead squirrel carcass. Right then, Dean swerved over and nearly crashed into a tree. After the smell of Honey Boo-Boo faded away, the Winchesters got back on the road again.

"So where exactly are we going? And why?" A confused Ciel asked.

It was then Jesse finally spoke. "We're going to Japaneselandyville to defeat The Great Masked Ones in a Pokemon battle."

"What."

Sam turned to face Ciel again and explained, "The Great Masked Ones are a group of Pokemon trainers who are currently terrorizing the villagers of Japaneselandyville. Their leader, Yuno Gasai, claims she will rape everything that has a hole until she receives her ransom offer, fifty-seven million pudding cups."

Grell raised an eyebrow. "She wanted pudding? I thought Yuno was just a sex addict with pokemon."

"Correction, a sex addict with badass pokemon and a craving for chocolate pudding." Sam added. "According to eyewitness reports, Yuno has three very powerful pokemon. She is said to have diclonius and a chandelure, but the witnesses claimed nobody lives to discover what the third pokemon is."

Despite the level of urgency on the topic, Ciel wasn't paying attention at all. Instead, he was intrigued by the question plaguing his mind. "Hey Sebastian, wasn't there a camel here earlier?"

"Don't worry, Cordelia's in the trunk."

"You named a camel Cordelia? What the hell is wrong with everybody!?"

At that moment, Jesse began to laugh like an undead donkey and giggled, "Oh Cielly-poo, you're so funny! Who doesn't name their camel Cordelia?"

"Ugh, kill me now." Ciel muttered.

"Challenge accepted!" Grell exclaimed. "I'm a ginger!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Meanwhile, in Japaneselandyville:

"Hmm, Yuki darling? Which mask should I wear today?"

"Definitely go with the Santa Claus one," Yukiteru said as he adjusted his Batman mask, "it brings out the color in your eyes."

"Aww, you're so sweet! Could you please check up on my pokemon? Make sure they're okay?"

Yuki nodded and obeyed his orders. Yuno set her smiley mask on her vanity and put on her Jolly Santa mask, which happened to have a little blood spattered on it. But that just added to the beauty. Yuno was in a great mood. She was gonna get her pudding today and she simply couldn't wait. She skipped over to the trailer window and glanced outside. A frown adorned her face as The Batmobile pulled up.

"Ugh, those damn Winchesters came here to steal my pudding. I'll make sure you all burn in the fiery pits of Azkaban." Yuno's mood worsened as Dean stepped out of the car in his funky purple dress. "Game on, Daphne, game on."

**_To be continued..._**

**(A/N: I originally planned for this to be short, but I guess I'll have to make it tomorrow. I would love to type that all up now, but I've been fighting sleep for about an hour now. And yes, I'll be writing more CAARFFB tomorrow too. It's just so much has happened lately and I'm still trying to adapt to it myself. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed whatever I just wrote up there, cause I honestly don't know at all. I got a lot of ideas by asking friends, so yep, there it is. Randomness. Thanks for reading and please review! It helps a lot!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trippy Pudding- Chapter 2**

After the longest journey Ciel had ever been on in his life, the Batmobile finally pulled into Japaneselandyville's most popular trailer park, Hogsmeade. Yes, Hogsmeade. The Great Masked Ones were said to live here. The Winchesters thought they would have to find the group's secret hiding place, but by the time they unpacked Cordelia the camel, Yuno was already out the door coming at them with her battle axe.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I'm going to rape you all!" she screamed while nearly taking Sebastian's head off.

Yukiteru, Yuno's sidekick, ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Yuno, we have to beat them in the battle first!"

Like magic, the masked psychopath set down her axe and replied, "Okay, Yuki!" She then proceeded to fix her bloody Santa Claus mask. The Winchesters expected more Masked Ones to show up, but it was just the two of them. And their pokemon, of course.

"Alright," Yuno said, pulling out her pokeballs. "Let's get this battle started! Pedospider, I choose yo-!"

Minty randomly appeared out of nowhere and waved her pale blue arms. "HOLD UP! Before you battle, you need a referee!"

Everybody, even Ciel, tilted their heads. "Who?"

"Me, you bakas! ME! Can I please be the referee?" Minty's lips curled into yet another eerie smile. She received a thumbs up. "Yay! Anyway, Yuno casts out her first pokemon, PedoSpider!"

Claude Faustus emerged from the red light in a Snow White costume. Except this time, he also had two nubby beige horns atop his head. He blew a kiss to a disgusted Ciel and licked his lips. "That's right, baby. I'm a diclonius now!"

Horrified, Dean sent out his pokemon, Ashela. Minty slammed her hands down on the table that appeared out of nowhere and cheered, "And Daphne Winchester sends out Ashela! Great choice!"

Yuno let out an animalistic growl and seethed, "PedoSpider! Use your arms!"

Somehow, someway, Claude managed to completely sever Ashela's right arm and gummy worms were leaking out. Yes, gummy worms. Dean ignored this and shouted, "Ashela, use flamethrower!"

Minty was silent. PedoSpider was now trying to stop, drop, and roll while the Winchesters were all high fiving. Sam cheered, "We are so going out for pie after this!"

Furious, Yuno Gasai tomahawked her axe at Minty and exclaimed, "Use Chocolate Rain, PedoSpider! DO IT NOW!"

The burnt spider then used his magical diclonius powers to start a storm. Thousands of aspberry Hershey kisses fell from the sky and managed to kill all of Dean's pokemon. The tiny chocolates even managed to knock out Cordelia the camel. As the Winchesters started to lose hope, Ciel stood up and yelled, "No! I will not tolerate this! Yuno Gasai, you've managed to hurt my friends, and you'll never get away with that! I will fight in place of Daphne's pokemon!"

Ciel stepped onto the battleground and announced, "I'll use sing!" The young noble ripped off his petticoat to reveal a shimmery blue dress with a cape, that happened to be identical to Sebastian's. He then motioned for Minty to toss him the microphone, and she obliged.

Ciel put the microphone to his lips and sang in an angelic voice,

"There's chocolate wrappers in Hogsmeade tonight

Not a patch of grass to be seen

A kingdom of wild insanity,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

Yuno's howling like this raging storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, Sebby knows I tried!

Don't let them live, don't let them breathe

Be the asshole you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Hug them all, hug them all

Can't hold it back anymore

Hug them all, hug them all

Run away and kiss the floor!"

By the time the song ended, everybody was so shocked by Ciel's voice that they all spontaneously combusted. Except for Cordelia, who had just woken up. The camel's big black eyes locked on Ciel and she said, "Don't think I'm just a stupid mammal. I know a duck when I see one, bitch!" Cordelia then rammed into the noble at full speed.

Ciel's heterochromic eyes snapped open and he tomahawked, "Fifty Shades of Grell," at Sebastian's lovely face. "Good morning, Bocchan. I see you slept nicely through your hangover."

"Hangover?" Ciel rubbed his aching forehead and sat up to see empty pudding cups and chocolate wrappers scattered all over the bedroom. "Oh. That explains everything! But what about the camel?"

Sebastian grinned evilly. While Ciel was asleep, the manor had a bit of a camel infestation. They were everywhere. Luckily, Sebastian managed to get rid of them all in time. He wouldn't be worth his salt if he didn't take care of the pests. Even if they were camels.

"What camel, Bocchan?"

* * *

**(A/N: SO that's it! Wooo! I'd like to thank those who gave me the inspiration to write this and helped me break the fourth wall. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review telling me your thoughts on Trippy Pudding! If you did, I'd be honored! Now I need to go roleplay as William, so bye! Thanks!)**


End file.
